


Urges

by Salazar101



Series: Need [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair has these intense urges to be dominated and humiliated.  He gets it from an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Published May 24th 2012

Altair wasn’t sure when he started to get the urges…he kind of thought he must have had them forever but they were just now getting to the point where they were driving him crazy. When he closed his eyes he fantazied about…someone…some faceless, genderless person throwing him down and using him…hard and rough and merciless. Altair wanted someone to spit in his mouth and slap him so hard his ears rung… he wanted a foot on his back…he wanted ropes and nails and teeth and filthy horrible words whispered into his ears.  
  
Sometimes just thinking about it was enough to get him off, but in the end it only left him aching for the real thing. God he was such a fucking sicko… Altair would look at people he passed on the street and wonder if anyone else in the world dreamed about the same things.  
  
He posed small questions to his girlfriend Maria sometimes, “Have you ever wanted to be in complete control of someone?” he asked hesitantly over the dinner table while they ate.  
  
Maria gave him an odd look and then smiled a little wickedly, “I already am I think, would you like to do the dishes tonight?”  
  
Altair laughed and dropped the subject, feeling intensely uncomfortable with the idea of pressing further. What if Maria heard about his fantasies and thought he was some kind of gross pervert and left him? He really _liked_ Maria and didn’t want to lose her… but they’d only been together a few months… it seemed too soon to even dare bring up the things he thought about. Maybe it would ALWAYS be too soon to talk about the ideas he had.   
  
So Altair spent a lot of time stewing and dreaming and masturbating when Maria wasn’t around. It wasn’t even like the sex between them wasn’t great, because it was, and Maria did like to take the lead but it was never _enough_. Altair wanted to be beaten down and humiliated and Maria would never do that to him…and he was too scared to ask.  
  
Finally he turned to the one thing he knew would solve his problems. The internet. Altair typed what he wanted into Google, feeling like some kind of sexual deviant that should be put on a watch list somewhere. One of the first results was a site that promised to match up local doms and subs and Altair signed up under a name no one could ever connect to him ‘gayfairyboi’ (no one had ever accused Altair of being creative) and started to fill out the provided form.  
  
He was a sub… looking for a dom… Altair looked over his shoulder every couple of minutes even though he was completely alone in his apartment, scared that maybe Maria would just pop out of nowhere or his friend Malik would just burst in like he did sometimes. Then they’d never want to talk to him again after seeing what was on his screen.  
  
Despite his fears, or maybe because of them, he was hard as a rock. Altair rubbed his erection through his sweats as he filled out the form, clicking and typing and lost in his daydreams of what it would be like if someone actually answered him. Did this count as cheating? What if Maria never found out? Altair wasn’t looking for love he just wanted someone to take complete control of him.  
  
Even through his reasoning it felt wrong. He clicked the send button just as his bedroom door opened, “I knocked but-“  
  
Altair yelled and flipped his laptop off the desk, wincing as it crashed to the floor and glancing guiltily at Maria who was standing in his doorway and looking at him like he’d gone in sane, “Er…”  
  
She glanced into his lap and crossed her arms, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, “What kind of weird porn were you watching?”  
  
“Uhhh…” Altair tried to think of something that wasn’t the truth.  
  
“You can tell me,” said Maria, walking over and leaning on Altair’s shoulders to kiss along his neck, “I won’t judge…” she reached down and squeezed Altair through his pants.  
  
Altair wasn’t sure about that, “Midgets,” he blurted out, “I just… wanted to see what all the fuss was about!”  
  
Maria laughed and pulled him to bed and for a while Altair forgot about the form.  
  
~  
  
A week later he got an email from someone called, ‘Arabian_Raptor’ which Altair thought was a dangerous name… He quickly browsed the the email, licking his lips as he read.  
  
 _I am looking for a good bitch, you seem to fit the bill. Would you like to meet tonight… I know this place where we can meet and be anonymous…_  
  
Next was an address for a motel. Altair was panting at the thoughts running through his head and quickly shot back his agreement and said they should meet that Saturday night. He practically sat in front of his computer unmoving until he got a reply.  
  
 _Yes._  
  
Altair collapsed over his keyboard with the stupidest grin on his face. Saturday couldn’t arrive soon enough.  
  
The best part about Saturday was that Maria was out of town for the weekend, meaning Altair didn’t have to worry about her finding out…he felt bad but told himself it would JUST be this once… he’d get it out of his system and wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore…yeah…yeah that seemed…plausible… Altair freaked out for a bit before it was time to leave, but despite his nerves he was out of the house a little early.  
  
Altair wasn’t sure what to bring or wear so he just put on a wifebeater and a pair of sweats, figuring he’d be out of them soon enough. As for bringing things… he didn’t have a single thing and hoped ‘ArabianRaptor’ had some fun stuff.  
  
The motel he pulled up to wasn’t quite as dingy as Altair was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the fanciest place he’d ever stayed. That didn’t matter though. Altair turned off the car and tried to calm himself down, he had to go in there looking like he was scared as fuck… or so excited he was going to come in his pants. As soon as Altair felt confident enough he slipped out of the car and headed for the agreed upon motel room number, which ArabianRaptor had apparently rented for tonight a few days ago…just to be sure it was available.  
  
Altair knocked on the door and waited only moments before it was opened. Altair froze when he got a look at just who ArabianRaptor was…and it looked like HE was just as shocked as Altair. For awhile they just stared at each other… then Altair burst out, “Malik?!”  
  
“Altair!” hissed Malik, grabbing him by the front of his wifebeater and tugging him into the room before slamming the door, “What the FUCK are you doing here?!”  
  
“Me?!” Altair indicated Malik with a wild wave of his arms, taking in the tight leather pants and straps he was wearing, “What…what are…YOU…doing here?!”  
  
More silent staring and then they groaned at the same time, “Oh fuck,” Malik sat on the bed and crossed his arms with a scowl, “Does Maria know you’re here?”  
  
Altair mutely shook his head, noticing how good the black leather looked against Malik’s dark skin. Why was his best friend in this hotel room? How could MALIK be ‘ArabianRaptor’? Malik had given no indication at ALL that he enjoyed being dominate in the bedroom… and they’d been friends for about ten years.  
  
“So you’re cheating on your girlfriend,” said Malik, “I thought you liked Maria.”  
  
“I DO,” said Altair, sitting down heavily next to Malik and staring down at his hands, “But Malik… fuck… I get these urges and how can I explain them to her? She’d think I was one sick fuck and walk out on me…”  
  
Malik groaned again and rubbed his hands over his face, a gesture of frustration that Altair was well acquainted with, “God… well… if you really want to do this then I’ve got the number of another dom,” Malik got up and reached into his bag (Altair’s eyes went wide as he heard some clinking while Malik dug for his phone) and pulled out his blackberry, starting to search through his contacts.  
  
“Wait!” Altair got up grabbed Malik’s wrist, meeting his startled gaze steadily enough despite the butterflies in his stomach, “I don’t…I don’t mind if it’s you…” he tried to give Malik a nonchalant smile, “At least I know it’s someone I trust… someone hot…” Altair could admit that a few years ago he’d had quite the crush on his friend…  
  
Malik just stared at him like he was nuts, “You want to really do this… with ME?”  
  
“Why not? Come on Mal, we’re friends… it’s less like cheating and more like, uh, hanging out than anything else, yeah?” Altair gasped as his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look into Malik’s eyes. God they looked so intense he was shocked he wasn’t bursting into flames from the heat they gave off.  
  
“NO ONE is to hear about this, understood?” he growled, and suddenly Altair saw how he could be so dominating and felt his cock stir in his pants, “This goes with us to the GRAVE.”  
  
Altair sucked in a breath and nodded as best he could with Malik’s fingers digging into his skin, “To the grave,” he repeated, grabbing at the straps that crossed over Malik’s chest.  
  
“Safe word is ‘Hawk’,” said Malik quickly, glancing into Altair’s eyes as if searching to see if he was having second thoughts.  
  
Altair was barely capable of any thoughts at all, he was so excited to be living out all his filthiest fantasies that he was already hard as a rock and tenting his sweatpants, precum darkening the grey. He saw Malik glance down and smirk wickedly, “Mal-“ The sound of the back of Malik’s hand hitting his cheek shocked Altair more than the pain, his head jerking sharply to the side and breath coming in quick gasps.  
  
“You will call me sir, slut,” snarled Malik, grabbing Altair by the neck and pulling him in so close they were almost breathing each other’s air, “Call me ‘sir’, whore!”  
  
Altair opened his mouth, feeling his adam’s apple bob against Malik’s hand, “S-s-irrrrohhhh…” That did it, Altair grabbed Malik by the shoulders and shuddered as he came in his pants without a single touch to his cock…but of course they had just started. Altair would have been embarrassed if he’d had the time to think. Instead he found himself shoved onto his knees with Malik’s hand clenched so tightly in his hair it felt like he was about to rip it out.  
  
“It’s good to see you on your knees, Altair,” hissed Malik, forcing Altair’s head back so their eyes could meet, “Imagine if everyone could see you now, come staining your pants, you could make a good living sucking dick… you know what let’s see how good you are with cock.”  
  
Altair groaned as his head was jerked back down and he was faced with Malik’s flaccid cock, and even when it wasn’t hard it looked big. Before he could get his barrings his head was shoved forward against Malik’s crotch, “M- Sir!” Altair opened his mouth and took Malik into his mouth, hands coming up to his hips for something to hold on to.  
  
“Hands behind your back!” snapped Malik, cuffing his ear so hard that Altair yelled around his cock before Malik thrust forward and gagged him. Altair hurriedly put his hands behind his back, bobbing his head and slurping around Malik’s prick, feeling it grow hard in his mouth, lips stretching around its girth.  
  
Altair groaned and gagged as Malik shoved him down, hips jerking forward so his cock slid down the back of Altair’s throat and choked him, holding him there for what felt like forever, “A-Ah…. not bad at cock sucking,” breathed Malik, shoving Altair back so hard he was thrown to the floor, cough and gasping for breath, “Get on the bed, now.”  
  
Altair scrambled to fulfil the order, so aroused he was having a hard time controlling his breathing. He had no idea Malik could be like this… he was usually a gentle man…Altair always saw him as someone with more bark than bite, his words cutting but his actions peaceful. Altair lay out over the bed, licking his lips and tasting Malik still on them as he waited to see what was to come next.  
  
Malik dug through his bag and pulled out a long black strap, letting the fabric slide sensually through his fingers as he walked towards the bed, cock jutting proudly from between his legs, “Are you going to blindfold me?” asked Altair breathlessly.  
  
Malik kneeled on the bed and slapped him again and Altair wheezed, staring up at the ceiling, “No, I want you to see everything I do to you,” said Malik darkly, “Lay on your belly, let’s give your back a rest.”  
  
Before Altair could roll over Malik’s hands were on him, hard and bruising and everything Altair had ever dreamed of. He was flipped roughly and his hands wrenched behind his back and tied tight. Malik grabbed his head and pulled it back again, forcing Altair to scrabble onto his knees, “You want to get fucked, don’t you?” snarled Malik, leaning in so close their lips brushed as he spoke.  
  
“Yes,” panted Altair, and despite having just come he was growing hard again quickly, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back and stomach tight with boiling lust.  
  
“You’re disgusting,” whispered Malik, lip curling in a way that had Altair’s eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, “How many people have fucked you…do I never need to prepare you or are you already wide open for me?”  
  
Altair opened his mouth to answer and Malik snarled and spat on him, he felt it hit his cheek and slide down his jaw, “You missed,” he said, and opened his mouth again.  
  
The glint in Malik’s eyes was positively wicked, it sent such a thrill through Altair’s body to see it… like looking into the eyes of a dangerous predator. Malik spat into Altair’s mouth and then immediatly crushed their lips together in a painful kiss, more biting and snarling than anything else. It was just want Altair wanted. He groaned when Malik’s teeth sank into his lip, feeling blood trickle down his chin.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you raw,” growled Malik between their bruising kisses.  
  
“Ohhh pleasepleasepleaseplease,” begged Altair, throwing his head back as Malik started to bite down his neck, leaving bright marks all the way down to his chest. Altair squirmed and yelled as fingers pinched his nipples, cock jerking as he pain shot down his body to pool in his belly.  
  
Malik shoved him onto his belly and ripped his sweats off, tossing them aside like trash, “I don’t even have to TELL you to beg… you cockslut…” Altair spread his legs and Malik laughed, slapping his palm down over Altair’s ass with a loud satisfying slap, “I shouldn’t feel too proud, I’ll bet you do this for complete strangers…”  
  
Altair muffled his moan into the bed as Malik slapped his ass again, jerking his hips to try and grind his erection against the sheets, aching for some friction. “AUGH!” Altair almost screamed as Malik pulled his head back by the hair and slapped him again.  
  
“You are a bad boy,” hissed Malik, cheek pressed against Altair’s, “Rubbing against the sheets… tsk tsk… will we do that again?”  
  
Altair whimpered and shook his head and Malik shoved him down against the bed, “Good boy, now,” another hard spank, “Ass in the air!”  
  
Immediately he shifted onto his knees, head turned the side as he spread his legs and tried to see what Malik was doing. Altair hissed as a dry finger rubbed against his hole before pressing every so slightly… Malik pulled away and got off the bed again and Altair didn’t have to look to know he was going through his bag of tricks.  
  
He came back and when the finger pressed against him again it was wet and slippery. Altair groaned as one finger wriggled into him, pressing his face into the sheets to try and keep himself under control. He didn’t want to come AGAIN before Malik had even stuck his cock in him. Without warning a second finger joined the first and Altair tried to jerk away from the sudden pain but Malik’s other hand gripped his hip and forced him to hold still.  
  
It was amazing what Malik could do with only two fingers, dancing the line between pain and pleasure so perfectly that Altair didn’t know where one began and other ended. His cock dangled between his legs, hard as a rock and drooling clear precum all over the bed… and still he had not been touched.  
  
After torturing Altair with two fingers for awhile Malik pulled his hand back and Altair sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming next and bracing himself for it. Malik was on him like an animal in seconds, snarling and thrusting into him hard and fast and ruthless. Altair almost screamed and collapsed, legs unable to take the force of Malik’s thrusting hips. Malik just followed him down, teeth sinking into his shoulder until they drew blood, hips slapping against Altair’s so hard he was sure he was bruising.  
  
Altair felt like nothing more than a fucktoy, something used and abused for Malik’s pleasure… and oh god he was getting off on it. Part of him reminded him how sick and wrong he was… but another part was just screaming for more. Altair panted and begged shamelessly for more, groaning as Malik peppered bite marks everywhere he could reach, nails scratching long red furrows down his back.  
  
Altair wanted it to last forever but at the pace they were going it never could. He came first, the only touch to his cock was Malik’s fucking forcing him to rub over the sheets. Altair went tense as he shot his load out over the sheets and smeared it over his skin…by now his wifebeater was scrunched up his belly to his chest. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, body shaking as pleasure rocked through him with every burst of come. When it was over he felt wrung dry and completely limp. Malik thrust in a few more times before pulling out and flipping Altair onto his back, trapping his arms painfully under him.  
  
Malik straddled his chest and stroked his cock until he came, spunk splashing over Altair’s face, some of it landing in his open, panting mouth and making him cough. Malik groaned and squeezed out the last few drops, letting them smear over Altair’s red swollen lips. Altair licked his lips and leaned up to suckle the tip of Malik’s dick, glancing up at him from under his lashes.  
  
“Fuuuckk…” Malik pulled back and almost wearily reached under Altair to untie his hands, collapsing on his back and staring up at the ceiling after tossing the strap in the general direction of his bag.  
  
Altair lay trying to catch his breath, brain still a scrambled mush between his ears. He thought after doing this once that his need would be satisfied and he could go back to Maria a _normal_ man. That hadn’t happened though…if anything he wanted it more…and beyond that he wanted it from Malik.  
  
“I think I should break up with Maria,” said Altair at last, not looking over at Malik for fear of what he would see in his eyes.  
  
“I think that might be the right choice,” said Malik, shifting up on his elbow to look down into Altair’s face, “What do we do now?”  
  
Altair touched one of the many bite marks on his shoulders, hissing at the pain this caused, “I have a feeling you went easy on me…” Malik just smirked, “Next time… I can take more…”  
  
Malik laughed and leaned in for a kiss, and this time it was soft and slow and gentle… though he ended it with a playful bite to Altair’s sore bottom lip, “I’ll see what I can do… but you have to end it with Maria first…” he slid one hand up Altair’s chest and grabbed his chin, “Then you’re mine, got it?”  
  
“Got it…sir…” Altair matched Malik’s wicked grin and pulled him down for more kisses.


End file.
